MG42 Steel
Overview This gun is a upgraded version of GP MG42 which was known for its fire rate and damage per second. The MG42 Steel far surpasses the original with 8 points more damage and better in almost every aspect including a higher accuracy, portability and less recoil. Despite the lower recoil, the recoil is still quite high so it's strongly encourage to burst in Mid-Quarter Combat. This gun is one of the most powerful machine guns avalible, along with the MK.48, M60E4, M21E, it has joined the ranks of great machine guns alike. It was added into combat arms on August 30th, 2011, is on sale 4,900 NX for 90 days, and 19,990 NX for permenant duration. On September 6th, 2011, it was added to the shop for official sale, and like all other guns released with preview sales prior to officail placement in the Black Market, it was on sale for permanent for 2 weeks, until 9/20/11. The MG-42 Steel, above all is presumably one of the deadliest weapons in the game in terms of damage-output, fire rate and coupled with its damage tieing with the MG36 and M21E. It is also great for close quarters combat with the exceptions in the hindrance of mobility and its long barrel which can stick out of corners (exposing your hiding/camping spot). The high crosshair-spread is also an advantageous trait for the MG42 Steel as during CQC, having a tighter crosshair will occasionally cause you to miss your opponents. Above all, it is also the oldest machine gun ever to be placed in Combat Arms (surpassing the RPK series) and is the second weapon placed in the game that was used in World War II (the first being the M1911 MEU). Due to its unrivaled power, many players will utilise this gun for spraying purposes. To cover fire at longer ranges is highly discouraged due to its aforementioned high spread and recoil.The gun is a strong 3 shot kill to medium vesters and an occasional 4 shot kill to heavy vesters. The damage drop-off seems present at longer ranges but is not required due to its unique characteristics of performing well in CQC situations. Trivia *In the real world, the MG42 was a WWII era machine gun used by Nazi Germany and was also the primary MG as well. Allied soldiers on the battlefield were often terrified of the weapon and even nicknamed it "Hitler's buzzsaw" due to its high fire rate (up to 900–1,500 rounds/min with different bolts), and the sound it made, described as like "ripping cloth" *Soldiers who used the MG42 Often were forced to carry extra barrels, since the barrel on the gun often overheated due to its alarmingly fast fire rate. *The MG42 was most commonly seen with a Bi-Pod attached to the front, due to it usually being used as a trenched weapon. *The gun is horrible at blending to its surrounding environments due to its metallic sheen which contrasts greatly with its surrounding environment (whether the map is deluged with vegetation or in the dark urbanised areas of Rattlesnake). If blending in is a number one option, players will be urged to purchase the normal MG-42, which has the exterior coatings which is much more suitable to blending in. Media Category:Primary Category:Machine Guns Category:Ultimate Upgrade Category:NX Standard Category:NX Machine Guns